The Second Heartbreak
by screwtherulesihavmoney
Summary: After Sokka breaks up with her, Toph turns to Aang for comfort. But can she trust him with her heart? Mostly taang, some sukka, zutara, kataang, and tokka.
1. Chapter 1: The First Heartbreak

Hey everyone, welcome to my new story. If you like my other one, I hope you'll like this one.

Disclaimer: I own Nothing!

* * *

Chapter 1: The First Heartbreak

Toph's heart sunk downwards until she could no longer feel it. Pain shot through her body, and she could feel tears coming out of her sightless eyes. The moment she had been expecting for months had come. Sokka was breaking up with her.

Some part of Toph's mind had known this was coming. It had known that Sokka loved Suki more, and that one day he would leave Toph for her. However, another, more stubborn part of her mind, had believed that their half a year as a couple would be enough to keep them together. Apparently, it wasn't.

" Look, you're great, Toph, but I think it's better for both of us if we see other people." Sokka was saying, but Toph wasn't listening. She knew he didn't mean it, and that as soon as she left he'd get rid of the sad face she knew he was wearing, and happily go make out with Suki.

At this point, she realized that Sokka was done talking, and was waiting for her to speak.

"Whatever." Toph replied, trying to sound nonchalant. It took all of her energy not to yell at him. What had she done wrong? How could he be so calm about breaking her heart?

Sokka offered to take her home, but she refused. She ran home as fast as she could, fighting tears as she ran. When she got home, she stumbled up the stairs and into her room. She couldn't fight it anymore. She collapsed onto her bed and cried.

And so began Toph's four month period of agonizing pain.

* * *

_**Hope You enjoy. Please Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2: A Kindred Spirit

Disclaimer: I own Nothing!!

* * *

Chapter 2: A Kindred Spirit

_Four months later…_

Toph walked the streets of Ba Sing Sae, not hearing or feeling anything. Ever since Sokka broke up with her, her life had been a black void. All her thoughts were concerned with Sokka. His goofiness, his sarcastic remarks, the way he kissed her-

_No, No, No!_ Toph shook her head. It hurt too much to think about him. Which meant every moment hurt. It also meant that she had been alone for four months. Friends had tried to help, but she'd turned them down. No one understood, no one had felt the pain-

_Wait a minute! _Of course! Why hadn't it come to her sooner! The one person who understood her pain.

Aang.

They had been best friends for years. A couple of months ago, she had told him about her growing suspicion that Sokka didn't love her. He was hugging her, comforting her, when his girlfriend Katara walked in. She had totally overacted, and broke up with him. Zuko, who had always been waiting on the sidelines to swoop in and take her, saw his chance. Katara was know Zuko's girlfriend, and Aang was depressed.

As she approached his room, Toph could feel pain and misery flowing off of him. She stood in the doorway, waiting for him to notice her.

" Toph!" Aang exclaimed as he ran up to hug his best friend.

" I'm sorry." He whispered. They both knew what he was talking about.

" Ditto." She replied. She could feel him smiling, and he hugged her closer.

After all that pain, Toph's healing began.

* * *

Sorry it's kind of short. Please r&r.


	3. Chapter 3: Heaven

Yay chapter 3!

Vash305: Was that a great! great or a sarcastic great?

Disclaimer: I own evreything... too bad it's opposite day

* * *

Chapter 3: Heaven

Toph was in heaven.

Ever since she'd gone to visit Aang, they were, as Aang said, an official couple. They'd gone to plays (making sure they got front row seats so Toph could " see"), earthbended with badgermoles under the city, or just enjoyed each other's company. Toph had never been more alive. She couldn't remember what she'd seen in Sokka. The only man for her was Aang. And tonight, he was taking her to the Screaming Killer BassGopher, the fanciest restaurant in Ba Sing Sae.

As they walked into the restaurant, Toph heard the clink of glasses, the chatter of conversation, the feelings of happiness coming off of all but two of the diners. Surprise and anger came from two familiar people.

" Aang, Katara's here… with Zuko." She whispered to him. He turned his head slowly. Seeing them, he tightened his grip on her hand, and led her to their table, which was just a few feet away from them.

They sat down, and Toph could feel their gazes on them. She tried not to feel uncomfortable. After all, it was Aang who would feel most uncomfortable, going out with his girlfriend with his ex-girlfriend right there with her new boyfriend.

" So Aang, are you gonna tell me what's on the menu, or do I have to learn to read?" she joked, but found he wasn't listening. His attention was directed towards Katara's table.

" Aang?' Toph asked, trying to ignore the jealousy trying to control her. Why was he looking at her? His attention should be directed at Toph!

" What? Oh, sorry. Um, how about a spider cow burger?"

" Um… Aang? I'm a vegetarian, remember?"

Ever since she'd started dating Aang, Toph had become a vegetarian, like him. It was on of her biggest break offs from her relationship with Sokka, who only ate meat.

" Oh! Sorry, right. Wanna just share some noodles?"

" Okay" Toph said, trying to seem nonchalant, when really, rage was boiling up inside of her. He still liked Katara! He shouldn't still like Katara! He was her boyfriend! Hers!

Whoa. Cool it, Toph. She was taking this way too seriously. She couldn't become the obsessive girlfriend. She couldn't become Mai.

They ate in silence. Toph could still feel his gaze on Katara.

As they walked out of the restaurant, Toph decided to ask the question she'd been holding in all night.

" Aang, do you still like Katara?'

" What! No! Toph, if Katara can't accept two friends comforting each other, that's her problem. You're my girlfriend now."

Toph nodded and started talked about nothing in particular. But there was a gnawing feeling in her stomach. A feeling that made her wish she wasn't blind. A feeling that made her wish that she wasn't a walking lie detector. A feeling that made her wish she hadn't eaten so many noodles.

Aang was lying.

* * *

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4: Mistakes

Disclaimer: Unless my name is Mike or Bryan, I don't own Avatar

* * *

Mistakes. We all make them. Sometimes we can fix our mistakes and continue life, and sometimes we can't, and life as we know it ends.

The day after their dinner date, Toph went over to Aang's house. She was trying to forget last night, and she figured being with her would remind Aang why Toph was his girlfriend and Katara wasn't.

" Hey Aang." She greeted. Even though she couldn't see him, she could feel his presence.

" Hey Toph. Did you have fun last night?"

" Yes I did. But it was kinda weird having Katara and Zuko there, you know?"

" Oh… yeah" Toph could tell from his voice that he didn't really want to talk about it.

" What's wrong Aang?"

" Nothing. I just don't want to talk about it."

" Why?"

" Because, you think I still have feelings for Katara. I don't. I'm with you know."

" Oh Aang!"

Toph was so happy. She ignored the voice telling her he was lying. He wasn't. He loved her, and she loved him.

She knew what she had to do now.

Moving closer to him, she stood on her toes and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Instantly, he pulled back, moving to the other side of the room.

" Toph… why'd you just kiss me?" Toph could feel the bewilderment coming off of him, the confusion.

Toph was confused too. " Because I love you!" Then the cold dark truth came to her.

" You don't love me, do you?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

Aang didn't answer for a long time. Finally, he replied. " I think you should go now."

Toph nodded, and ran out as fast as she could. She could feel the tears pouring out of her eyes, but she didn't care.

It seemed to take forever to get home. When she finally arrived, she slammed the door, ran up to her room, and collapsed on her bed, crying the whole time.

The last time she had cried like this had been when Sokka dumped her. But this was much different. It was Sokka's fault that time. This time, it was worse. She had lost her best friend and boyfriend at the same time. And the worst part was it was Toph's fault. Toph's mistake.

* * *

The moment we've all been dreading is here: next chapter is the final chapter!

now that that's out of the way, please review!


	5. Chapter 5: The Second Hearbreak

Note: Since I am a good person, I will make an alternate endind to this story ending it in the shipping that doesn't happen in this chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Toph was ready. All night she had prepared herself, and now it was time to face what was coming. Aang was going to break up with her.

As she walked to his house, Toph took deep breaths. It'll be okay, she told herself. You'll find another guy. But the truth was, Toph didn't think she would.

Toph walked up to the front gates of the house, and found Aang standing there, waiting. Before she could speak, Aang started talking.

"Look Toph, you know what I'm about to say. You know that I'm breaking up with you."

And this was the part when he lied and said he'd always cared for her and that they were better off as friends.

" But the one thing you don't is that it's not because of yesterday."

Well, this was unexpected.

" I'm not going to lie to you Toph, after all you've done for me. I ran into Katara yesterday. We both admitted that we have feelings for each other, and that breaking up was a mistake. I realize now that I was only using you to make Katara jealous, and she was using Zuko for that purpose. She's breaking up with him right now, and we're gonna get together. It was wrong of me to use you to make her jealous, and I'm sorry. I sincerely hope that we can still be friends."

Toph just stood there, her mouth agape. She didn't know what to say, so she turned around and ran.

She sat on a bench, trying to make herself cry, but she couldn't. Aang was right. He was right about everything and she knew it. And the truth was, she wasn't mad at him. And she really hoped they could still be friends.

Then she sighed. Well, this was probably the end of her love life. She'd probably never find someone like-

Toph's head shot up. Was that Zuko?

* * *

I don't why you're suprised, it is called the Second Heartbreak. But i promise the Alternate Ending

Please Review... or else!


	6. Alternate Ending

I promised, didn't I?

Disclaimer: I own Nothing!

This chapter is dedicated to the taang fans who loved this story. You guys rock!

* * *

Toph was ready. All night she had prepared herself, and now it was time to face what was coming. Aang was going to break up with her.

As she walked to his house, Toph took deep breaths. It'll be okay, she told herself. You'll find another guy. But the truth was Toph didn't think she would.

Toph walked up to the front gates of the house, and found Aang standing there, waiting. Before she could speak, Aang started talking.

" Toph, I know what you think. You think I'm going to break up with you."

" And you're not?"

" No. Listen Toph, I was lying about not having feelings for Katara, because I do. She was my first big crush. But after she broke up with me, I felt so sad and alone. You were the only one who understood me and what I was going through. That kiss yesterday made me realize that the emptiness that Katara left had been filled. By you."

Toph was touched by his words, but she managed to keep a straight face when she asked, "Then why did you pull away from the kiss?"

" I guess I was confused. But I know now what I should have known all along. Toph, I love you."

Toph felt tears welling up in her sightless eyes. " I love you too." She whispered.

They both leaned in and kissed.

And this time, no one backed away.

The End

* * *

God that was hard to write. My natural kataang instincts were fighting me the whole time. Maybe that's why it's so short.

I had an idea for a sequel, but I don't know if I'll write it. Anyway, thanks for reading, and bye!

* * *


End file.
